


A Random Tryst

by ThisColdSunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!! If you liked it, leave a comment (I love comments so much) and kudos!!<br/>Thanks again, and feel free to request any other ships or fandoms in this AU or any other AU!!!<br/>*bows*</p></blockquote>





	A Random Tryst

“Hey. Hey, Kenma,” someone whispered from the doorway.

Kenma ignored the figure, which had begun to tap on the wall in time with the theme music coming from Kenma’s handheld game console. He’d been stuck on the same level since that morning, and he’d been unable to defeat the enemies who had decided that it was okay to be able to teleport all of a sudden.

After being ignored for an unacceptable amount of time, the prickly, bed-headed silhouette left his post by the door, nudged it shut with his foot, and slipped over towards the bed occupied by the focused gamer.

Once Kenma had been overpowered yet again, he sighed and turned off the console’s screen. Lucky he saved. Blinking at the change in lighting, Kenma looked up at the reclining bedhead beside him, who met his gaze with a cheeky grin.

“Nice of you to join me.”

“Shut up, Kuro.” Kenma said shortly. He turned his sights onto his door, and focused his cat-like eyes on the light sliding beneath it, lighting the carpet with a dull glow.

Before he could say anything else, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, dragging him towards the taller boy’s side. His breath hitched, surprised at the sudden physical contact.

“What…?”

“I haven’t seen you all day, Kenma! I missed you!” Kuro whined.

“Kuro, we see each other almost every day. A few hours of separation won’t kill you,” Kenma replied, a soft smile on his face as it was mushed into the older boy’s jacket. “Now can you please ease up a little?”

Kuroo began laughing darkly in the way he always did whenever he was plotting a prank, and Kenma’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Oh, but you and I both know that you love it when I hold you nice and tight, don’t we? You adore it when I touch you…” Kuroo whispered into Kenma’s ear, causing the younger boy to stiffen.

As if to prove his point, Kuroo poked at Kenma’s neck, right where the mating mark would go if someone were to claim him. The boy gasped and twitched against Kuroo’s side as the older stroked one of his most sensitive spots.

“Please…” Kenma whimpered, feeling slick begin to form between his legs. He flushed as the thought of just how _easily_ he became turned on crossed his mind. _Stupid omega instincts_ , he couldn’t help thinking before his mind completely blanked, sudden pleasure coursing through his body.

Kuroo pushed the now-whining omega down onto the bed, allowing his alpha side to take over for a moment as he began scenting the shuddering Kenma beneath him.

With his nose pressed into Kenma’s neck and his left hand gently caressing the omega’s nipple, Kuroo used his spare hand to unbutton his jeans and yank them down with his boxers before moving on to Kenma’s tracksuits, which proved to be much easier to remove than his own skinny jeans.

A sly grin spanned over his face when he noticed the silk panties that the omega was wearing, which were currently soiled with all of the sweet-smelling slick that had dribbled out of him.

Soon thereafter, the two were completely undressed and Kenma had become extremely pliant beneath Kuroo’s hands as he brushed them up and down the omega’s curved sides.

Pressing passionate kisses to the younger’s chest, Kuroo slowly worked his way downwards, across the boy’s chest, over his stomach, until he reached the pelvic bone of the now keening mess of an omega below him. After biting gently at the soft flesh for a moment, Kuroo continued downwards until he had completely passed the one part of the omega’s body that was practically straining for attention.

“Kuro… Please, Kuro…” Kenma whined as he fisted the sheets of his bed, “Please alpha. It _hurts_.”

Kuroo sat up from where he had been making a trail of love bites down the omega’s left thigh and carefully surveyed the boy laid spread out before him. Kenma’s eyes were squeezed shut, and his breaths were coming in pants, but the one thing that completely threw Kuroo over the edge of _want_ was the sight of the boy’s lower lip trembling and the way that his hips were thrusting up slightly from the bed.

“It’s okay, omega-mine. I’ll take care of you now, okay?”

Kenma could do nothing but nod, too far gone to be able to speak.

Kuroo smiled and leant back down to the now painful-looking erection that the poor omega was sporting and swallowed it into his mouth without any warning whatsoever.

Kuroo heard a loud intake of breath from further up the bed, and felt the omega become rigid for a moment before relaxing again. Continuing to bop up and down over the boy’s member, he then reached behind the moaning boy and slipped two fingers inside the boy without meeting any resistance. Moving his fingers in time with each bob of his head, he had Kenma on the verge of completion in seconds.

Breaking his mouth away from Kenma, he removed his fingers from inside the omega in the same instant. Ignoring the half-strangled shout of “Traitor!” Kuroo began positioning himself with his tip resting right at Kenma’s entrance before pushing himself inside in increments.

As he was moving within the slick insides of the omega that he adored with all of his heart, he began pressing gentle kisses to Kenma’s sweaty forehead and stroking every part of the beautiful omega that he could reach.

Feeling his knot begin to form, the alpha began pressing into Kenma with more pressure to drive himself inside all the way. With a further few thrusts, he managed to slide into Kenma up to the hilt, and he relished in the sound of the cries of pleasure that Kenma released.

Driving himself into the boy even harder, he worked to get the omega to climax before he did. Panting, Kuroo gripped Kenma’s member and slid his hand up and down until he finally felt the boy twitch in his hand as the omega shot over his own stomach.

Moments later, Kuroo joined the gasping omega in an intense wave of pleasure as he climaxed, leaving the two tied together in a breathless mass of alpha and omega.

The two remained in that position for over half an hour, which they filled with soft, quiet words whispered into each other’s ears, despite the fact that Kuroo was the one who did most of the speaking.

Once the two separated, Kuroo stroked the exhausted omega’s hair until he slipped into sleep. With a grunt, Kuroo reluctantly got out of Kenma’s bed and began cleaning up the mess that the two of them had made.

Using a damp cloth that he had collected from the bathroom down the hall, he began wiping away any remnants of their encounter from their bodies.

 _These sheets should probably be burnt before his parents come home and kill me,_ Kuroo mused as he cleared up as much as he could.

He shrugged his t-shirt on before collecting his boxers and jeans from beside Kenma’s desk and slipping into both.

When he reached for Kenma’s own clothes, he realised that both his tracksuits and his panties were still soaked with the amount of slick that the omega had produced, so he threw them both into the laundry basket by the wardrobe and began hunting for something else for the sleeping boy to wear.

Once he had discovered some leggings that were extremely soft to the touch and a pair of borderline-sexy panties in a drawer, Kuroo tugged each article of clothing up the boy’s legs before realising that he had forgotten to clean up the mess that he’d made inside of the omega during their tryst.

Kuroo laughed quietly to himself at the grumbling that he’d probably hear no end of once the omega woke up before settling down beside the curled up boy.

Spooning Kenma, Kuroo tucked the boy’s head beneath his chin and began talking quietly about how much he loved the boy sleeping in his arms, and how he couldn’t wait for the day that they were both legal adults and they could finally mate.

“I can’t wait to be bonded to you, Kenma.” Kuroo murmured as he kissed the top of his sleeping partner.

“Ditto.” Kenma whispered in reply, a smile in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! If you liked it, leave a comment (I love comments so much) and kudos!!  
> Thanks again, and feel free to request any other ships or fandoms in this AU or any other AU!!!  
> *bows*


End file.
